David
:"AW, SERIOUSLY!?" – David, on several occasions David is a male contestant in Battle For Dream Island. He was created by TDICaitlincookegroup on YouTube, after several people voted for him to be eliminated despite not being up for elimination at the time. David joins the game due to him being the recommended character with most votes in "Reveal Novum" at 102, winning to Bomby. The only thing David ever says (with a few exceptions) is "Aw, seriously!?", added to the fact that he has a high-pitched voice, has caused him to be seen as very annoying among the contestants and viewers, arguably making him the most hated contestant on the show. Because of this hatred, he was eliminated only 2 episodes after debuting. Character coverage BFDI In Vomitaco, David was first recognized when the Announcer explained that even though he was not a contestant at the time, he had received 39 votes for elimination. This was one of 3 episodes where he said something else other than his catchphrase, saying "Yeah?". In The Reveal, it is revealed that 1 out of 30 handpicked recommended characters could be voted into the game. Being one of the 30, David campaigns by getting red-faced and throwing a temper tantrum. In Reveal Novum, David's first day of competition began when he receives the most votes to join the game. During the staring contest, he used his red-faced temper tantrum to scare his opponents, causing them to flinch and thus, blinking in the process. This strategy did not work against Pencil, however, who simply laughed at David, and even mocked his catchphrase. David eventually blinks the next morning upon seeing the sun, due to his allergic reaction to sunrises. Despite not receiving any points at the start of his game, he managed to earn second place in the staring contest and got 30 points on the scoreboard, avoiding elimination in his first episode in the game. In Rescission, David, along with Ice Cube, Rocky, Bubble, and Leafy all avoided their mud-caked shovels that Speaker threw at them during Cake at Stake. This upsets Speaker, who precedes to cry acid all over Ice Cube, Rocky, and David. During the unicycle race, David (literally) begins beeping "Mary had a Little Lamb" as an 8-Bit melody. Right before reaching the finish line, he runs into Firey, and he burns into ashes. Unable to finish the race, he is put up for elimination along with Icy and Spongy. In Gardening Hero, David was eliminated this episode with a record of 331 votes (due to Cheating at Episode 18). It is later announced that a loser was going to rejoin the game. David campaigns by saying his catchphrase. When Speaker demands that he should say something else, he yells "NO!". This marks the 2nd episode in which he said something other than his catchphrase. In The Glistening, David is one of the 10 eliminated contestants to vote Ice Cube to be eliminated, actually saying "I-ce Cube!" while turned into Steven. This marks the 3rd and last episode David says something other than his catchphrase. It is later revealed that David recived 41 votes and placed 7th in the Rejoin, so he can't rejoin. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, because he was immune to bugs, David was the only contestant to survive the bug attack. Speaker then decides to recreate everyone by cloning David 20 times, 17 for the TLC members and 4 all dressed in costumes for the final 4. All the Davids disappear when everyone returns. In Return of the Hang Glider, his final appearance, David chooses to say his catchphrase instead of saying "Cake at Stake!" with the rest of the eliminated contestants. At the final Cake at Stake, David votes Leafy to win Dream Island, expressing his opinion by transforming into "Leafy David" from Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. After Firey wins Dream Island, David is able to convince him into letting him onto the island, simply by saying his catchphrase. BFDIA In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, David only got 251 votes to join Season 2, and would not be competing in BFDIA. He, along with all the losers, were sent to TLC. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, Team No-Name was travelling through Davidland, which (as the name implies) is a land full of Davids. Trivia *So far, David has said 5 things other than his catchphrase: "No!!" and "Yeah?", "Seriously?", swearing the song 'Mary Had a Little Lamb' and "Ice Cube!" (while turned into Steven) *In Reveal Novum, David beat 29 other recommended characters including Bomby by 29 votes. *As of Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, David has the 2nd shortest competition time on the show, only competing in 2 episodes, tying with Dora, and those two being only beaten by Donut. *David is the only contestant in Season 1 to be eliminated by 2 lasers. *David is 1 of 2 recommended competitors that is not named after the object it is (he is called David instead of stick figure). Another person whose name isn't from an object is Dora. *There was much dispute over whether or not if David was an inanimate object or not. This is because a stick figure can also be called a stick person, and a human is typically referred to as a person. This controversy was also referenced on the show, prior to David's elimination. *David is allergic to sunrises. *David is immune to bugs, along with Gelatin. *David and Dora are not related, as Dora had rapidly said that in "Get Digging", where she also said that she had tried to kill David many times but failed. *David and Dora are the only contestants to have limbs that do not move. *In Episode 15, David got 39 votes, and he wasn't supposed to, like Artofliving123 once voting for the Announcer. *David has said his catchphrase 30 times in season 1. *David is the only contestant that instead of a recovery center has a David cloner, though it is unclear that if he dies he goes to the Master Recovery Center. *David along with Dora are the only objects that resemble humans. *David ranked 18th to join BFDIA out of the original 21 BFDI contestants. *Michael Huang claims drinking lots of water helps him voice David. *David was the last contestant to be created (As seen in B.A.G.U.E.T.T.E 1B). *Including Vomitaco, David's vote total is 513, about half of Flower's total. *Even though David was in BFDI, he was never included in the intro. *Like Woody, David is another season 1 contestant to never kill another character. *In BFDIA, Ice Cube's favorite screen is 3 Davids. It seems as if she is good friends with David, knowing she is friends with everyone but her enemies, but ironic due to the fact that David dislikes Ice Cube. * David is one of the 5 classic characters to not join BFDIA , along with Pen, Eraser, Blocky, and Snowball. *David the only original contestant that did not join BFDIA that was not in Blocky's alliance. *There's a place called "David Land", where the ground is filled with copies of David. **Its origin might be the David Cloner. *The is a another person called Steven that looks just like David but with a smile, this might be the cause of the David Cloner. *David is also the only contestant in the entirety of BFDI and BFDIA to never kill someone else. Gallery AHSERIOUSLY.png Angrydavid.png logo.jpg pencil and david.PNG david in space.PNG Bomb or david.PNG|Bomby and david in the final 2 HD David.png|David. Pencil_and_david.PNG|David getting sung at by pencil ICE Cubee.PNG|Steven (another person of David's species) grinning. Davidburns.png|David is burned by Firey just before crossing the finish line. Acidtest.png|David is dying with Ice Cube and Rocky. David 2.png|David speaking EVERY_SINGLE_POKEMON_by_purplekecleon.png|David with the other 29 recommended characters from "The Reveal". David's bodie.png|David without his face Davidbody.png|David's head. David.png|David's Promo Pic Evil David.png|Evil David, a recommended character recommended by Ahabsmom david smile.png|Good David Davidland.png|Davidland Images 223.jpg Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 3.08.07 PM.png|David in BFDI's third anniversary. Threeheaddavid.jpg Screen Shot 2013-11-20 at 7.21.31 PM.png Heres Daivd. Meh. Nothing special. :/.png|Here is David, there is nothing special about him. Meh. :/ David Blicking.jpg|David blinking in "Reveal Novum" stick figures.png|two stick figures that seem to ressemble David Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Recommended Characters Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:One Time Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Stick Figures Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Not in BFDIA Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:White Category:David Category:Badly Drawn Category:Non-Objects